


Doctor's Visit | 医生的到访

by interburstgap



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: M/M, Slash, Spike and Valve, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, interfacing, overloads
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>药师假借机体检查之名，与塔恩来了一次见不得光的亲密接触。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Visit | 医生的到访

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afacadeoffeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afacadeoffeelings/gifts).
  * A translation of [Doctor's Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844006) by [afacadeoffeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afacadeoffeelings/pseuds/afacadeoffeelings). 



> 译者注：  
> 本文是facadeoffeelings的《Doctor's Visit》的中文翻译版。  
> 塔恩x药师，拆有，“医生说我有病”，虽然塔恩是攻方，但药师的鬼畜医生属性明显，因此cp洁癖慎入。

“我向你保证，等你再来时会有一套新的变形齿轮在等着你，”药师与众人一起走下大厅，一边说一边将视线从数据板移到塔恩身上。  
“那样最好，”塔恩严厉地回答，视线始终朝前。  
DJD其他成员在他们前面，正一起朝和平暴政号走去。海拉斯和卡隆聊得很起劲，塔恩不太明白他们说的是什么。他听到药师用力敲击数据板，低声嘟哝着什么，他放慢脚步，低头看着对方。  
“有什么不对吗？”  
“自从你到这里，已经错过机体检查三次了——”  
“药师，那根本没必要，我——”  
“——尤其是你的发声系统处理器。”  
塔恩脚步更慢，终于停了下来，转身低头看着默默注视自己的药师。他有些恼怒地叹了口气，回头看着DJD其他人，只见那帮家伙正在等他们的老大。  
“去吧。你们看到了，药师坚持要我在走之前做次必要的机体检查。我保证很快就来，”塔恩边说边作出解散的手势，深红色的光学镜看向药师。他接着对DJD小组说，“他很固执，会生气的。”  
DJD小组其他成员低声抱怨，但还是服从命令接着朝和平暴政号走去。药师看着他们走远，示意塔恩去附近的检查室。  
“如果你愿意的话，请进。”  
塔恩立刻从命，头也不回大跨步走进房间，他电路已经开始升温。听到药师锁门的提示音，塔恩转过身来，看见药师将数据板随手丢在旁边的置物架上。药师靠过来，手指向下滑到他的对接面板上，塔恩引擎轰鸣，他试着放松机体，扶住药师后脑勺。  
“多久他们会起疑心？”药师飞快斜了他一眼问道。  
“我们还是有那么一点时间的，”塔恩回答道，药师的手指反复摩挲着他的对接面板，令他的声音已经开始变得有些不稳。“到时候我会跟你说的——”  
“哦，但我要求你整个检查过程中保持安静，”药师咧嘴笑笑，打断他。他的手指在塔恩的对接面板上留下强烈的触觉反馈脉冲，那里已经开始发烫，每次他的手指滑过，都能感觉到热度正在上升。“要听医生的，塔恩。”  
医生无情的挑逗还在继续，塔恩呻吟着松开扶住医生头雕的手，光学镜半睁半闭，低头看着药师。他在药师的触碰下扭动着机体，对接面板下已经渗出一丝润滑液，他低声嘟囔着什么，声音颤抖。药师尽力靠过去，让塔恩将面甲紧压在自己等待着的嘴唇上，医生陶醉地呻吟了一声。过了一会儿他们才不情愿地分开，药师舌尖慢慢舔过塔恩面甲下方的开口。  
“那么，”药师低声说，“到底多久？”  
“到飞船启动完毕等待出发的时候。”  
“嗯...比我期望的时间少，不过我可以高效一点，”药师说着将塔恩推到旁边的充电床上，手指沿着塔恩的对接面板边缘画来画去，擦拭那里温热粘稠的润滑液。“背对着我，塔恩，如果你愿意的话，四肢着地跪好。手肘撑着也行，你怎么舒服怎么来吧。现在，请打开你的对接面板。”  
兴奋的塔恩飞快看了药师一眼，他对于药师的手指离开他的对接面板很不情愿，但什么也没有说，跪了下来。他们时间总是很紧张，两人都不想浪费哪怕一分钟。两人离多聚少，私会机会并不多，更不用说还要冒着被发现的危险...  
塔恩兴奋地哼哼，打开对接面板，露出已被涌出的润滑液湿润过的对接口。药师双手牢牢扶住他的臀部，然后故意沿着曲线慢慢滑到塔恩大腿上，将他双腿稍稍分开。他靠上去轻轻咬了一口塔恩臀部，一只手摩挲着DJD首领大腿内侧，另一只手逗弄着塔恩的输出管保护罩。塔恩突然开口问道：  
“我想你会乖乖地保持安静的吧？”  
塔恩抓牢充电床床头叠好的被子，仰起头让药师看到他点头。被命令保持安静这种感觉对于塔恩来说很奇怪，但他不否认自己其实还是挺开心的。也就是说平时用来控制指挥别人的方式现在他不能用了，他得靠别的本事来达到目的。  
药师又咬了他臀部一口，看到他点头才笑了。  
“而且一旦我搞完你，你必须在充电床上用力干我，明白吗？”  
塔恩又点点头。  
“非常好，医生就喜欢听话的患者，”药师轻声说，认真舔干净指尖的润滑液。“嗯...非常好，真的。”  
塔恩忍住不耐烦的抱怨，试着放松下来...立刻就察觉到药师在亲吻他的对接口入口处。塔恩手指猛地用力握紧充电床边缘，咬紧牙关嘶嘶吸气。  
“嘘，嘘...”药师示意他，本能地回头看看门边。  
他最初的提醒终于得到了重视，药师满意地扶牢塔恩大腿，舌尖在塔恩对接口处画圈，那里溢满了温热稠厚的润滑液，他将那些半透明的紫色液体全都舔掉。药师仔细品尝它的味道，咽下去之后，他将舌尖探入塔恩对接口内。一股滑腻的润滑液热流涌出来，像是在欢迎他舌尖的侵入，这些粘稠的液体全都流进他正等在那里的嘴里。  
他的举动立刻引发了塔恩的一声尖利但又马上克制住的呻吟，药师感觉到，DJD首领在他的掌控下机体变得僵直。药师低声笑笑，继续用舌头舔舐塔恩对接口里面，他一边饥渴地探索那里柔软的金属内壁，一边温柔地低吟。DJD首领的味道激发出阵阵情欲的躁动，全都聚集到药师的对接面板之后，他的舌尖的动作变慢，塔恩的对接口抽搐着，阵阵紧缩。  
塔恩立刻闭上光学镜，抓紧床板，他每一秒钟都想要呻吟，想要呼唤药师的名字，却又不得不竭力忍耐。药师的舌头在他的对接口内找到一处敏感地带，塔恩巨大的机体反射性地挣扎着，他即将过载的电流变得更激烈，恍惚中只听到药师了然的轻笑。那洋洋自得傲慢自负的坏笑，无言的暗示——  
一声断然的咆哮打断了药师的坏笑，他立刻继续无休止的舔舐刚发现的区域。而这一次，塔恩终于再也克制不住，发出一声颤栗的低喘，意识到之后，他咬住舌尖。药师没有停顿，只是用力打了塔恩臀部一掌，然后抓牢他的大腿，吞下涌入他嘴里的润滑液。浅紫色的液体像小溪流一样从他嘴角滴落下来，他无暇顾及，仍旧在挑逗塔恩已经变得紧张又滚烫的对接口金属内壁。  
此刻塔恩的输出管保护罩已经紧张到要请求打开的程度，他抓紧床板，在上面抓出了印记，一条胳膊放下来，前额枕在上面片刻，没有药师的允许，他什么也不能做。药师的舌头在他的对接口里进进出出，引发更多的润滑液，让塔恩的过载步步逼近，DJD首领发现要遵守纪律是越来越难了。  
“啊...可怜的塔恩，”药师轻声说，涂满润滑液的嘴唇反复擦过塔恩对接口外围。他尽其所能地将稠厚的润滑液舔干净，仔细品尝它的味道，略带辛辣的刺痛停留在他舌头上。药师的手慢慢滑过塔恩双腿内侧，握住他的输出管保护罩。“我想象得到，你有多想打开你的输出管保护罩，让我的手握住它，也许还想让我玩玩它的头部。我说得对吗？”  
塔恩的呼吸变成了嘶哑的喘息，他很快点点头。他处理器里充满了沮丧，又有些期待，药师的傲慢让他情欲高涨，一旦得到机会，他一定会狠狠的干他。他要让这个可恶的医生尖叫他的名字，恳求他的继续。  
“好吧，那就继续，”药师说道，他故意用手掌摩擦塔恩的输出管保护罩，好一会儿才挪开。“别逼我阻止你。”  
听了最后一句话，塔恩费尽全身力气才没有叫出声来，但他的沮丧很快就因输出管保护罩的打开而消失，怒气也立刻不见。他颤抖着叹了口气抬高下身，以便于药师可以慢慢抚摸他输出管的管身。喘息中，他模模糊糊地意识到药师机体好像压低了，他不太顾及这些。药师手上的动作很巧妙，握住他的输出管上下撸动，食指伸出擦掉管子顶部渗出的几滴对接液。  
“不过我恐怕还很饿，”药师低声说。“抱歉，我觉得自己还想要多一点。”  
塔恩咬住自己的舌尖，免得自己会忍不住告诉药师，如果他不抱怨的话，他的口活会干得更好。但他很快惊喘起来，因为药师的舌头再次伸进他的对接口，舌尖扫过每一道褶皱，使他的负载电流突然再次升高。这种强烈的感觉让塔恩的机体不由自主地抽动着。  
“好紧，”药师说道，他嘴唇吻住塔恩的节点，一边吸吮，一边用手以同样的节奏撸动塔恩的输出管。突然塔恩大叫着，一大股润滑液从他的对接口中涌出来，温热的液体滴在药师下巴上。药师发出愉悦的呻吟，舌尖快速扫过塔恩的节点顶部，对于塔恩随之而来的颤栗得意地笑了。“这么热，这么湿，看来某人就快要到了，是不是？”  
塔恩喘着粗气，手指掐进床板，迫切地点点头。他的电路系统因电流而负载更重，他的每一处关节、伺服、和电缆都绷紧，在等待最后的刺激将他推向顶峰。药师低头含住塔恩的外部节点轻轻吸吮，塔恩感觉得到，医生握住他输出管的手动作更快了。  
“那就为我过载，”药师突然命令他，声音像一声低沉有力的吼叫。“为我过载，塔恩，在我的掌控下，你因情欲的释放而发出的无声尖叫，是唯一被允许的美妙声音。”  
就在塔恩正打算屈服，告诉药师别啰嗦快继续时，药师突然开始吻咬他的对接口外围，这一次他更加热情饥渴，也更富于技巧性。塔恩大口喘息着拳头猛砸床板，医生低声呻吟，震动传递到对接口内部，再次推高了负载电流，在塔恩体内反复传导。药师用唇舌在塔恩的对接口处灵活地挑逗他，手握紧输出管快速撸动。塔恩的输出管在微微颤动，一小股对接液慢慢从顶端渗出来。  
药师又用力打了塔恩臀部一掌，DJD首领无声地呻吟，对接口涌出大量润滑液，全数被药师舔净。他用舌尖扫过塔恩的外部节点，用力顶两下，然后又探入浸透润滑液的对接口里。没有办法同时品尝塔恩的对接液，是他现在唯一的遗憾。  
塔恩突然机体剧烈颤动，双手在充电床的床板上抓挠，他的过载电流终于达到顶峰。可恶，药师无论如何也不会放弃的！塔恩的喘息立刻变得更快，无声的呜咽因激烈的过载变成颤抖的低声呻吟，对接口里炙热的金属内壁有节奏地收缩，嵌紧药师的舌头。在他的输出管顶部喷出第一波对接液时，药师握住他输出管的手也突然用力，然后很快抚过顶部，塔恩极力压抑的尖叫变成无声的呻吟，他咬紧牙关剧烈喘息，头雕猛地后仰。滚烫粘稠的乳白色对接液全喷在充电床的床板上，管子每一次搏动时，药师都配合地用力握紧。  
塔恩的手指几乎将卧具撕裂，他咬牙关闭光学镜，绷紧机体努力保持不动，想要药师将他体内最后一波过载电流驱散。医生的舌头抵住他对接口内壁，手热情地抚摸他的输出管，将依然炙热的对接液涂满整个管子。  
塔恩再次颤抖起来，药师用力握住他的臀部，不让他动弹，然后继续饥渴地舔掉塔恩过载引发的润滑液。直到DJD首领瘫倒在充电床上，无法再舔到塔恩的对接口，他才放开手。塔恩将嘴唇上和嘴边周围沾上的润滑液从容舔净，听到塔恩沙哑的喘息声，他用手指小心地擦掉舔不到润滑液，将那些淡紫色的液体吃进嘴里。  
药师走到充电床的侧面，药师又将注意力移到另一只沾满了塔恩对接液的手上，他将它也舔干净，低头看着塔恩。塔恩意识到药师正在盯着自己，他抬起头，深红色的视线对上医生的光学镜。他发现药师已经舔干净手，眯了眯光学镜，撑起机体，迫使药师后退了一点。他还是没有说话，只是呼吸还是有些急促。塔恩期待地看着药师，对方将最后一缕对接液清理干净后，另一只手拖住塔恩的下巴。  
“现在，兑现你的承诺吧，DJD首领，”药师命令他，‘DJD首领’几个字加了重音。“用力干我，我在体内过载。”  
这句话卸除了塔恩最后一丝防备，他好奇地看了药师一眼，药师只是坏笑，退到一边让塔恩下床。  
“你听见了，这又不是我第一次那样要求你。”  
这倒是真的，虽说药师只是偶尔这样要求。塔恩探究地看了医生片刻，然后总算想起时间剩下不多了。他下了床，将杂物推到一边，盯着药师，伸出胳膊搂住药师的腰，将他搂近，手指热情地摩擦药师的对接面板。  
药师呻吟着蜷在塔恩怀里，机体靠紧对方。他低声喘息，抬头看着塔恩，伸手抚上塔恩脸侧，小心地不去触碰塔恩面罩边缘。药师将塔恩脑袋拉低一点，呻吟着亲吻塔恩的面甲。DJD首领抱起药师，迅速转身将他放在充电床上。药师愉悦而激动地尖叫起来，对接面板打开，双腿环住塔恩的腰。  
塔恩不再浪费时间，用力扶稳药师的臀部，将输出管挺入药师的对接口。温热柔韧的金属内壁紧裹住涂满对接液的输出管。  
“嗯...塔恩！”药师呻吟着，疼痛和愉悦混杂在一起的传感信号在他体内扩散。他无助地抓紧床板，背部弓起。药师小声喘息了几下，终于放松下来，嘴角露出顽皮的微笑。“我一直喜欢你给我的充实感。”  
塔恩又气恼又急迫，低头看着药师，忍住叫嚷的欲望，突然俯下身来。他一面更深地挺入医生体内，尽情享受药师的呻吟，一面再次用面甲亲吻药师。药师热情地轻笑，双手抱紧塔恩脖子。  
DJD首领完全撤出药师体内，然后又猛地插入，听到药师一声惊叫之后又满足地叹息，他笑了起来。药师颤抖的双手轻轻抚摸塔恩的后脑勺，回以得意的微笑，再次吻了上去。  
“我的爱...塔恩...真是个有毅力的家伙。到现在为止，你的承诺履行得很好。”  
虽然很难看得清楚，但药师并没有错过塔恩面甲下的微笑和牙齿的闪光，塔恩再次撞击他，医生绷紧了机体。DJD首领的一只手盖住药师的光学镜，医生惊叫了一声，但又被另一声呻吟打断，塔恩的粗大的输出管深埋入他的对接口，撑开里面的金属内壁。  
“塔恩，”DJD首领的节奏越发激烈，药师呻吟着，抬起一条腿，用脚背摩擦塔恩的臀部。“嗯！就是——啊——就是那样！”  
塔恩光学镜变暗，空闲的那只手将面甲掀开一点，脸上淫邪的笑容显现出来。药师整个机体都在随着每次冲刺抽动着，但医生喘息之余仍在兴奋的坏笑，一只手抓住塔恩的手腕，另一只手抚摸自己的输出管保护罩。塔恩忍住咆哮，突然低头，粗暴地吻上药师的嘴唇。药师的尖叫被他吞没，塔恩低声笑了。  
“塔恩！我——啊！”  
塔恩无言地示意如何才能更有效地运用自己的嘴，舌尖探入药师的嘴里，与药师的舌头相互纠缠。塔恩的吻不容抗拒，侵入的舌头在药师口腔里探索，而输出管的每次一动作，都将药师的负载电流推得更高。药师稠厚的润滑液从对接口处滴落下来，与内壁从塔恩输出管上蹭掉的对接液混在一起。  
内壁紧握住他的输出管，塔恩一边亲吻药师，一边低声呻吟，他退开一点，下唇擦过药师的牙齿。医生立刻领会了他的暗示。  
药师脸上露出开心的笑，扶住塔恩的头雕将他拉下来，一口咬住塔恩的下嘴唇。伴随着疼痛的快感令塔恩呻吟起来，药师笑得更开心了。只是塔恩立刻更用力地挺入他体内，药师弓起背惊叫着，被蒙住的光学镜中尽是飞闪的雪花噪声。  
他的负载电流快要燃尽他的电路，他屈服了，打开输出管保护罩，伸手握住自己的输出管想要抚摸，但是塔恩立刻将他的手挥开。他一开始很吃惊，但很快又高兴起来，塔恩握住他的输出管上下撸动，药师咬住下嘴唇，放纵地呻吟。残留的一点疼痛完全消失不见，只有被猛地侵入带来的欢愉，医生在塔恩身下扭动，负载电流越来越迅猛。  
“塔恩！”药师呼唤着，他什么也看不见，只能摸索着再次搂住塔恩头雕。  
塔恩顺从地俯下身，任由药师粗暴地给了他另一个热情的文。医生用舌尖舔舐刚刚咬到的塔恩嘴唇上的印记，然后又咬了下去。他放肆的呻吟得到了塔恩低吼的回应，药师在充电床上下意识地挣扎，负载电流已经接近顶峰。药师吃惊地叫了一声，对接口突然涌出一股润滑液，溅在塔恩输出管的底部。  
为了给医生更好的体验，塔恩半眯着光学镜，竭力克制自己显出预兆的过载。他嘶嘶吸气，热情地亲吻药师，身下的医生啜泣着，另一股润滑液涌出来涂满了他的对接阵列。  
“塔恩！塔恩！”  
药师粗声喘息，想要再次呼唤塔恩的名字，然而没等他说出口，过载已将他吞没。他手指在塔恩肩甲上抓挠，机体迎向塔恩剧烈抽动，药师纵情哭叫着，再也无法克制住自己。他的感知系统运转过度，光学镜随之关闭，双腿刮擦过塔恩的大腿。药师啜泣着，咬住嘴唇，感觉到塔恩热情的亲吻，他的输出管抽搐着，对接液射出来落在腹甲上。他搂紧塔恩头雕，更激烈地回吻，机体退开一点点，好让自己滚烫粘稠的对接液喷满腹部，沿着体侧流下去。  
紧致的金属内壁有节奏地握紧塔恩坚挺的输出管，药师的过载引发了塔恩的过载，他立刻退出来，又猛地挺入。塔恩再次低头亲吻药师，输出管继续动作，他抱紧药师，决心一定要好好满足药师的要求。药师热切地迎合着他，塔恩一面亲吻一面呻吟，闭上光学镜片刻，知觉迷失在炙热的激情之中。塔恩沉浸在药师愉悦的哭叫呻吟之中，他什么也不想，任由医生将他的头雕抱紧。恍惚中，他清楚地听见药师在呼唤他的名字。  
药师过载的最后一波电荷消散之后，瘫软在充电床上，塔恩长叹口气，喘息着。药师放开搂住塔恩的手，一只手搭在塔恩肩上，另一只手下意识地抚摸着DJD首领的后脑勺。塔恩靠在他机体上微微颤抖，药师轻声低语，安慰塔恩。一声金属咔哒声之后，塔恩放开了捂住药师光学镜的手。  
药师的光学镜对突然的光照很不适应，他退缩了一下，手臂撑起上身，看着塔恩站了起来。医生和DJD首领对视而笑，塔恩的神色似乎特别的温柔...至少药师是这么感觉的。  
“好消息，塔恩，”药师喘息着说，食指在沾满乳白色对接液的腹部划来划去。“你通过了机体检查。”  
“听到这个我很高兴，”塔恩回答。“你和你承诺的一样高效，飞船应该正准备起飞。”  
“很好，”药师舔掉食指上的对接液说道。“你现在可以走了，这里我会清理干净。还有，我要求你不要把下一次机体检查拖得太久。”  
塔恩仔细检查机体上是否还留有与药师幽会的痕迹，然后小心地关闭对接面板。他觉得自己已经清理干净之后，转身离开...但没几步又停下来。  
“你忘东西了吗？”药师侧头问道。  
塔恩回头走向药师，面甲滑开一点，露出他布满伤痕的嘴唇，他扶住药师的头雕，倾身用力吻住医生，药师被他的举动吓得叫了一声。塔恩放开他，合上面甲，默默看了药师一眼，走出房间。药师依然处于震惊中，愣愣地看着关上的方面，片刻嘴角露出一丝微笑。  
不过医生没看到的是，塔恩也和他一样，微笑着大步走下门廊，去往和平暴政号，那里，他的DJD成员正等着他。


End file.
